Not the last Airbender
by vanessa-995
Summary: Quinn thinks that she's the last air-bender in the world. When she finds Aang and his friends,she believes anything is possible now. But when she gets stuck in the spirit world, she learns things about herself that she never knew. *Rated T just in case*
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I guess I should leave...there's nothing to do here, _Quinn thought to herself. The Southern Air temple was definitely a boring place in Quinn's eyes.

Yuga, her sky bison, was getting impatient with Quinn walking around a deserted temple, just because she was an air nomad. The last air bender of the world. That was what Quinn thought she was anyway. In all her life she's never seen another air bender, or even an air nomad since her parents died because of the blue tattoos on their body's, giving obvious hints that they were air benders. The fire nation hunted them down. But before the fire nation could get to Quinn, she escaped and ever since she's been on her own, travelling the world with Yuga.

Her parents had told her that her grandparents escaped 100 years ago when the fire benders attacked all the air temples and wiped out the air nomads. Only a few were left, and they joined together to survive with the world thinking they were dead. But it was a hard life, with the fire nation still after them, knowing that they survived. Now only Quinn was left. One useless air bender who couldn't even air bend properly and still too scared to show herself to the world, even though the hundred year war was over.

Staff in hand, she climbed up on Yuga and was about to say _yip yip_ when she saw something in the distance. _Could it be..? _She thought. _That shape looks awfully like a sky bison._ As it got closer, realisation dawned on her. What if she was wrong? What if she wasn't the only air nomad in existence? But worst of all, what if _they_ weren't friendly?

She told Yuga to fly away and come back when she blew her Sky bison whistle, a gift from her father. As Yuga flew off and the sky bison shape in the sky got closer, she hid behind a tree ; the closest thing she could find; and hoped they wouldn't notice her.

As the sky bison landed, she could see five figures on top. A water-tribe girl with soft, curly brown hair, just like Quinn's, and big blue eyes. A water-tribe boy, who was obviously her brother with the same face but his short hair pulled back in a ponytail. Next to him was a red haired girl who looked like she was born to be a warrior, she had a kind face and a nice smile and judging from her behaviour around the water-tribe boy, she was his girlfriend. An earth-kingdom girl who had black hair falling into her eyes and was a bit shorter than everyone else. And finally..._What?!_

Was that an air-nomad?! He had official orange air-kingdom robes and a bald head, hazel or grey eyes, Quinn couldn't be sure, and he had blue tattoos on his body. He was an _air bender_. But that must mean... that guy is the _avatar._

But this doesn't make sense. He looked exactly Quinn's age. Shouldn't he be 90 or something? Oh well. Who cares? He's an air bender! Finally, a teacher; a friend; someone she can relate to at least a little bit.

Quinn pushed her hair behind her ear, and for the thousandth time in her lifetime, wished she had _something_ to pull her back. She watched as they un-packed. Looks like their staying a night.

The earth-kingdom girl, Toph I heard them calling her, didn't help. She sat to the side holding a piece of paper and looking impatient. "C'mon guys, you said one of you would read it for me when we got to the air temple" she told them and crossed her arms

Everyone else was still un- packing, putting sleeping bags down and collecting fire wood. They all looked exhausted. The water-tribe girl said to her "Read it yourself Toph, we're tired"

"In case you haven't noticed" Toph said sweetly "I'm _BLIND_" she shouted across the temple "So I can't do it myself" she said, holding up the piece of paper to the water-tribe girl.

_She's blind?_ Quinn thought to herself. _How does she know where she's going all the time?_

The water-tribe girl sighed and walked over to Toph, reading the letter with a fire nation symbol on the back. "Zuko says" she started "That he's invited us all to the fire nation palace" she started to gain interest in the letter and continued "In honour of the end of the 100 year war, and that Zuko was appointed Fire lord. P.S I addressed this to Toph because she never gets mail."

"Oh"

"That's so cool!" Shouted the water-tribe boy "I have some great ideas on remodelling the place, I think we could really add a water-tribey edge ya' know?" And he smiled so big that you couldn't help but laugh.

And that's exactly what Quinn did.

_Oops_

Everyone looked at her, hiding behind a tree. They pulled their weapons out and the air-bender asked her "who are you?"

She stepped out from behind the tree, making her blue tattoos and staff she was holding obvious. "I..I...er...I'm...Quinn" she stumbled out; almost unsure that was her name. _Great_, Quinn thought. _Now they think I'm stupid_


	2. Chapter 2

_She's an air-bender,_ thought Aang. It was obvious. She had blue tattoos all over her body but the one on her head was hard to see from all of her flowing brown hair. She wore an orange dress with a dark red vest over it, which wasn't really air-nomad clothing but I guess she couldn't find any.

She had grey eyes and was kind of awkward in a cute way. You could also see just the faintest hint of freckles on her face.

Aang put down his staff and approached her cautiously, as if not trying to scare her away. "I'm Aang" he said "I never knew there were any other air-benders...around"

"I didn't know either" Quinn said, kind of breathless.

'I'm Katara" Katara said, being as friendly as she could. _That girl looks almost exactly like Aang, _Katara thought.

"Do you want to camp with us?" she asked

Quinn nodded her head

* * *

They all sat around the campfire and introduced themselves, and they all had questions for Quinn.

"Are there any other air-nomads?" asked Aang

"No, I'm the only one. The rest were wiped out by the fire nation"

"Do you eat meat?" asked Sokka

"No, I'm a vegetarian"

Aang smiled at Sokka, as if he was proving a point. Sokka huffed in exasperation.

"Do you know how to air-bend?" asked Suki

"Er..." Quinn stuttered. This was a touchy subject for Quinn since she never learned how to air-bend properly, she never had a teacher or anyone to guide her so "No, I never learned how" she replied

"Well that won't be a problem" said Katara "Aang can teach you!" she smiled

"Huh?" said Aang

"Yeah" agreed Toph "Aang, you can teach Quinn just like I taught you" she said matter of factly "And if she ever wanted to learn air bending...you would be the only person who could teach her"

Quinn looked at Aang who looked like he was thinking "_Do I even know how to teach people things?"_ But he agreed and looked like he was looking forward to it.

Quinn turned to Toph. "I forgot to ask you" she said "How do you see where you're going if you're...you know..."

"Blind?" Toph finished for her

Quinn nodded and Toph launched into her story about seeing with her feet.

"I don't see like you do" she started "I see with my feet, I feel the vibrations through the earth and then I know where everything is!" she smiled

Quinn thought about this, of course she would be able to feel vibrations; she's an earth bender. But to _see_ because of it. It must be because she was blind, all of her other senses were more sensitive.

"I gotta go guys" Aang said, suddenly getting up and getting a big stack of hay "gotta feed Appa"

"Yuga!" yelled Quinn, suddenly remembering that _she_ had a sky bison. She got up quickly and ran to the edge of the air temple. She blew the bison whistle and only a few moments later she could she Yuga flying swiftly towards us.

Everyone had wide eyes, like they couldn't believe they didn't realise she might have a sky-bison too.

"You have a sky-bison?" Aang and Sokka asked at the same time.

Sokka said it like he thought he was dreaming and Aang said it like there wasn't enough bison's in the world to ride on.

"Yeah, Yuga" Quinn replied, as the beautiful bison landed next to her and licked her affectionately. She laughed and hugged her big, fuzzy head. "I missed you too, girl"

"Well, I've had enough crazy for one day" said Toph and went and made an earth tent for herself. "See ya in the morning"

Everyone else agreed that they should go to sleep.

Sokka and Suki went into their tents, but Katara just slept in a sleeping bag, like she preferred to see the night sky when she slept. Aang went to his bison and slept on him, which Quinn didn't find weird at all since she did it herself.

She fed Yuga some hay and then made herself comfortable on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

"You can never trust strangers that you meet, Quinn"

Her mother's voice filled her ears and then she saw her, smiling down at her with caring in her eyes.

"Mom?" I asked

"Hello, sweetie" she said

"What are you doing in my dreams?" I asked "I...missed you, a lot" I said "so why haven't I seen you before?"

"I'm here to warn you"

The scene changed.

I was riding Yuga, but I was outside my body; looking at myself. We were crossing the ocean and down below was a fire nation ship that was about to launch a flaming rock at us. My past self was completely unaware and I just wanted to yell "_Hey, thought I'd let you know you're about to be killed!" _But then we flew through some thick clouds and I got soaking wet. they had lost us.

The scene changed and I was looking at my mother again.

"Why did you show me that?" I asked

"Because what makes you think that just because the war is over people still won't be after you?" she asked.

"I-I...uh" I stuttered. _Well why wouldn't they? What use are air-benders too the world? What if no-one liked us before and they still don't?_, I thought.

"I sense that you will be in danger soon"

"Mom?"

"I love you" she said, and then she was gone.

And I woke up crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you asleep?"

Quinn wiped her tears of her face, determined not to let anyone know she was crying and nodded. It was Aang.

"I just want to talk" he said, smiling at her as if everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't. Quinn knew that.

She nodded again and followed him to the edge of the air temple, where they could dangle their feet over the edge. The others were still asleep so they made sure that they kept quiet. Now that she was close enough to him, she realised that his eyes were brown; not grey and they were beautiful and caring.

While Quinn thought about his eyes, Aang noticed her's and how they were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang.

_I can tell him, right?_ She thought. _He's the avatar, he'll understand._

Quinn wanted to leave here, take on this danger that she was going to encounter by herself; without the others getting in trouble too. But she couldn't just get up and walk away. They might get worried, or worse go and look for her. If she told Aang, a whole lot of weight would lift of her shoulders.

She told Aang how her mother visited her in her dreams, and told her she wasn't safe; that there was danger on its way. Quinn let a single tear slide down her cheek as she told him this and he noticed.

"Your mother died, didn't she?"

Quinn nodded and Aang looked like he understood everything.

"I want to show you something" he said and he turned to me and put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my forehead and closed his eyes.

"What are you..." Quinn started but she shut up when he opened his eyes again that they were glowing. His arrows too.

Quinn would never let anybody touch her this way, but she had to admit he _was_ kind of cute.

Before she could think anything else she witnessed a lot of things at once

* * *

One second I was at the air temple with Aang and the next I was with a whole group of warriors at the fire nation borders. The sun was being half-blocked by something. The moon? This was an eclipse. The whole group was there as well; Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang. But where was Suki?

Aang was there too. Wait two Aangs?!

"What-how...huh?" Quinn was so confused. Aang; the one next to me pointed to the one next to Katara.

"That's me, my past self at the solar eclipse invasion." He said. Quinn had heard about this invasion before, the one where a small group of earth and water benders joined together and invaded the fire nation during an eclipse.

"Just watch" Aang told, keeping completely calm.

These were Aang's memories. That must be why no-one paid attention to us at all or even knew we were there. Up ahead in the sky there was air ships headed away from them.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" asked Katara

"Well there headed for the beach" said Aang, his past self, but then realisation dawned on him "Their gonna destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all gonna escape?" asked Sokka, looking helpless.

"We're not" said an older water-tribe warrior, who I think might have been Sokka and Katara's dad

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight" said Sokka. "We have the avatar; we could still win."

"Yes" said Sokka's dad. "With the avatar we _could_ still win; on another day. You kids have to leave, you have to escape on Appa together."

"What?" said Katara. "We won't leave you behind! We won't leave anyone behind"

"You're our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe, it's the only way to keep hope alive" Their dad said, but his voice faded and so did the memory and the scene changed.

They were sitting in a wooden cell, Katara and Toph, and they were in fire nation clothes.

"This isn't my memory" said Aang "And this one was before the invasion happened, when we were hiding out; disguised as fire nation in small towns."

_That explains the clothes, _Thought Quinn. Katara and Toph didn't notice us at all, and they looked pretty down on themselves.

I looked at Aang. "Why are they in a wooden cell?"

Aang explained how Toph was wanted for doing scams to get money, and Katara thought that if she turned Toph in they could get the reward. Toph would bust out herself later since she was a metal- bender and then they'd be on their merry way. But it didn't turn out that way. Kumbustion man; they called him; a man who exploded things with his mind, was after them and got Katara in the wooden cell as well.

They sat in silence until Toph suddenly shouted "waait, It's a trap!"

Katara looked at her and then rather sarcastically she said "Really? No kidding! Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now? Gee, How'd ya figure out it was a trap?

"Not for us, Katara" Toph said "We're the bait" she continued "he wants Aang"

* * *

We were back at the air temple and Aang was looking at me with sad eyes.

_You have to leave, escape on Appa together_

_We're the bait, he wants Aang_

I understood now

"You showed me those memories because your friends risked their lives for you; they were in danger." I said, and he nodded.

"But no-matter what I did, they still risked their lives for me and I used to hate myself everyday for it. But then I realised that they wouldn't do these things if they didn't care about me. If they weren't my friends." And he smiled at me.

"I get it "I said. "You want to help me through this, because you're my friend..."

"And I care about you" he finished.

I got up and so did he, and I was so happy that I kissed him on the cheek. He gave me a goofy grin and said "we better get back to the others"

But then everything seemed to happen in slow motion; my feet were too close to the edge and I slipped on a loose rock. Aang tried to grab a hold of me but I was already falling backwards.

He called my name as I fell down the cliff; back to the ground still reaching for him.

I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

When Quinn opened her eyes again, she was in a place she didn't recognise at all. You couldn't see past the nearest tree; as if there was a fog all around her and when she looked at her hands, they were transparent; as if she were only a vision of herself.

_Vision..., _she thought. _Like a spirit_.

Then it struck her hard; that she was in the spirit world.

_This is impossible, only the avatar can get into the spirit world._

Behind her, there was a rustle of leaves and a giant panda stepped out. He looked friendly enough; would he help her?

"Er...hi there" Quinn told the panda "I think I'm stuck...here...in the spirit world"

_This is stupid; I'm talking to a panda. For all I know he probably thinks I just told him that I'm a platypus bear. _

He actually seemed to understand and walked over to Quinn. He put one paw on her forehead and one on her shoulder.

_Not you too_.

But then Quinn heard something unexpected. She heard him speak. _In her mind_.

"When I saw you falling from that cliff, I had to do something; or you would have died."

_No kidding, _she thought_. I thought I'd just go for a skydive without a parachute, its great fun._

"But why did you take me to the spirit world? Couldn't have you just caught me or something?" Quinn asked instead.

"I can't touch anything from your world when I'm in my spirit form; so I made you a spirit and caught you safely"

Quinn suddenly remembered something really important. "What about my friends?" she asked "they probably think I'm dead, sitting at the bottom of that cliff!" What about Aang? She had kissed him on the cheek, and then nearly fell to her death. Lesson learned.

"How do I get back to them?" she asked.

"You can get back if someone from your world comes and gets you." He pauses and then says "Your lucky that your friends with the avatar; the bridge between your world and ours."

_A bridge, huh? Wait; how does he know that I'm friends with Aang? Hmph, I really wish I could get out of here. ..._

"How much longer until Aang comes and gets me?" Quinn asks the panda

"Until he figures out where you are, and saves you..." the panda responded

"saves me from what?"

"There are other spirits here and they are not as friendly as you might take them. I will be leaving you now; goodbye...Quinn." And with that he disappeared behind some bamboo leaves.

"Oh I forgot to mention" his voice booming inside my head. "My name is Hei Bai."

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

"QUINN!" shouted Aang

She was gone. She was right there; smiling and laughing and then she fell...and now she's gone.

"What's wrong Aang?!" asked Katara

Everyone was awake now; they had come to the edge of the temple when they heard shouting and screaming. All they found was Aang looking down the cliff with tears in his eyes.

Sokka, the last one to come to the scene didn't notice that Aang was upset. "Hey does anyone know where Quinn went? Wasn't she sleeping on her bison...oh" Sokka realised that something was wrong and shut up.

But Aang couldn't take it anymore.

He collapsed and let tears slide down his cheeks.

"Aang" said Suki softly "We can't help if we don't know what's wrong."

He pointed down the cliff, into the thick fog that blocked the view of the bottom. "She slipped" he sniffed "and fell down there"

_It's all my fault, _he thought bitterly. _If I didn't wake her up none of this would happen._

"We have to get down there" said Toph but Aang shook his head

He didn't want to see her body. But what if she was alive? She would hate him for sure, but...

_It's all my fault_

He shook his head again.

"You girls go" said Sokka. "I'll stay with Aang"

They nodded and rushed off down the hillside to Quinn.

* * *

When they got down there, they definitely found the unexpected.

"There she is" said Toph, as soon as they got to the bottom. She pointed to Quinn lying on the floor; facing away from them.

They were about to rush toward her when Katara stopped them.

"Wait a second girls, something's not right." She told them. "She's not hurt at all, and she's breathing." Of course it was obvious when Katara pointed it out; but the fall should have killed her. This is weird.

When Suki rushed over to Quinn and rolled her on her back, she gasped and backed away. Her eyes were open but they were glowing; just like the Aang's did when he was in the avatar state or in the spirit world. Her arrows glowed too. But it wasn't as bright as the avatars. In fact it was very faint, like the glow knew it was in the wrong body.

"This is impossible" whispered Suki.

"We have to get her back up to the air temple!" shouted Toph.

She could feel the warmth of the glow through her toes and she knew this wasn't right.

Katara and Suki lifted her up and started towards the air temple.

* * *

When Sokka and Aang saw Toph rushing up to them and Suki and Katara behind her carrying Quinn; they expected bad news.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Aang

"Er...I guess..." she replied

"What do you mean "I guess"?!" yelled Aang. "Is she going to be alright?!"

"Calm ya' farm, twinkle toes" she told him "Come and see for yourself"

Katara and Suki had put Quinn down on her back next to the water fountain; her glow illuminating the dark space.

They started checking for wounds but there was none. They didn't know what was wrong with her.

Aang, Toph and Sokka came over and Aang didn't know what was wrong either. He looked really worried though.

Sokka sat back and thought about this really hard.

_Only an Avatar can glow like that. And only if they're in the avatar state or in the spirit world. _

He got it. "She's in the spirit world" he said softly and nodded as if agreeing with himself.

Katara looked slightly panicked. "That still doesn't explain the glowing though!" she yelled. She looked at Quinn and then at Sokka.

_Only an Avatar can glow like that._

"She must have inherited the power from another avatar... what if she's related to Roku?" Sokka asked.

"She did mention her mom when we were talking...But I assumed that she was an air-nomad as well. She could have been a fire-bender." Aang said

"What about her dad?" asked Suki. "He could have been a fire-bender."

"She didn't mention him."

"Well at least we know where she is; the spirit world." Said Sokka. "And we have to get her out."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait!" Quinn called out, but Hei Bai was already gone.

She huffed in frustration. What was she supposed to do until Aang came and saved her? She looked at her hands again and tried putting them together but they just went through each other.

"Weird" she muttered to herself and started walking. She didn't know where she was going; but she had to start doing something.

Her stomach grumbled.

_Maybe food?. _She suggested to herself

She looked around her. She guessed she was in some sort of swamp. But that weird fog was still there; blocking her view of anything that could be ten feet away. She was extremely vulnerable to "other spirits".

She kept on walking forward and it wasn't long until she came across a blue-nosed monkey. It was facing away from her so she couldn't see it's face.

Maybe it could help her.

"Excuse me?" she asked "Uh could you help me out? I'm kind of hungry and I don't – AHHH!"

The monkey had turned its head towards Quinn but it didn't have a face.

Quinn screamed but then clamped a hand over her mouth, realising that whatever had happened to the monkey might happen to her too.

* * *

"Aang can I talk to you for a second?"

Aang looked up and saw Katara. He was sitting at the edge of the cliff where Quinn fell, his feet dangling over the edge.

"Yeah, sure" he replied, and Katara sat down next to him.

She looked over at him and he was looking down at the bottom of the cliff, just like he was when they found him yelling her name.

Aang was going to go get her from the spirit world; but first he had to have some time to himself before he left to think about some things.

Katara went straight to the point.

"I think you knew from the start that Quinn had some fire-nation in her."

She was right. He had known. He nodded for her to continue.

"When she told you her name, your expression changed; like you think you shouldn't trust her. But you did in the end. Why was that?"

"Her name..." he murmured "It's not an air-nomad name; It's a fire-nation name; "Quinn". He told her.

"And the way she acts around people" he continued. "She's kind of sarcastic and funny but also has the attitude of an air-nomad; calm and caring. I trusted her from the beginning; but I wasn't really sure. Only when I saw her sky-bison that I _completely _trusted her."

Katara nodded. She completely understood. Even after the war was over; they still had some trust issues over people they didn't know very well.

"C'mon" he said, getting up and starting towards Quinn. "Let's go get her"

* * *

The monkey was long gone but Quinn was still in shock and couldn't move.

_It didn't have a face, _she thought. _It looked completely normal but when it turned around...ugh get a grip, Quinn. It's the spirit world remember? Things like this happen all the time..._

She took a deep breath and kept on walking. Her stomach had started making whale noises and she couldn't ignore her hunger anymore. But that was when she spotted a bush filled with berry's.

She rushed over to inspect them, to see if they were safe to eat.

_Hmm, well their kind of bluish- black and about the size of a gold piece. _

She squashed one in her hand and sure enough it was blue on the inside.

She was about to put the blue-berry in her mouth when she saw someone's reflection in the puddle beside her.

She cried out and turned around; facing the spirit of her grandfather, Avatar Roku.

* * *

_**Cliffhangers are great aren't they?**_

_**sorry for the short chapter; I promise the next ones going to be extra long ;)**_

_**and thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate ANYTHING you have to say about this story.**_

_**ta ta for now :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Quinn" Roku said

"Erm...uh...yeah, hi" Quinn stuttered. _What does this grandpa want?_ She thought. "Sorry you kind of scared me-"

"I suggest you don't eat that berry" he cut in. "If you eat anything from the spirit world, then you stay here permanently"

"Aw man" Quinn whined. "You mean I can't eat anything at all until Aang finds me? Great..."

Roku studied Quinn carefully. "You _do_ know that I'm your grandfather; don't you Quinn?"

"_What?!"_

"It's true" he sighed. "Your mother ran away from home when she was eighteen, so she could marry some air-nomad..."

"Wait I'm going to stop you right there" Quinn told him "Are you Roku, as in _Avatar_ Roku?" He nodded. "Right...continue"

"I see she gave you the air-bender tattoos after all"

"Yeah..." Quinn replied, rubbing self-consciously on the tattoos on her arm. "She told me I should be proud that I'm an air-bender and shouldn't be afraid to show the world who I am..."

_I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry._

"Yes, she was very right" he smiled "Anyway" He continued "I came to warn you of a particular spirit, who is very dangerous"

"Uh..."

"His name is Koh. If you show any emotion to him; he will take your face"

_Ew. How? Actually I don't want to know how..._

"So...I have to remain expressionless if I meet him?" asked Quinn

_Seems easy enough.._

"Good luck, Quinn. I wish you nothing but the best" he told me.

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Are you ready Aang?" Katara asked me.

I nodded. I sat next to Quinn's body and started to meditate. I reached deep into my mind, looking for the entrance to the spirit world. I focused all my concentration on getting there. I could feel myself starting to glow, and I felt myself slowly slipping away from my body.

And then I woke up, in the spirit world.

I smiled and got up, instantly looking around for Quinn. She wasn't there. But Hei Bai was!

"Hey there, long time no see, buddy!" he laughed and then hugged the fuzzy panda. He climbed onto his back and held on tight.

"Can you take me to Quinn?" Aang asked, and the panda nodded. Then they were rushing through the swamp. Aang wondered if Hei Bai could see past the thick fog that was blocking the view of anything past the nearest tree. He probably could.

Soon, Aang saw Quinn; walking by herself past some thick oak trees. He was about to rush over to her but then he spotted something in the tree next to her. It was a centipede-like body that was curled around the trunk, it could be easily mistaken as a vine but Aang knew what it was. It was Koh the face stealer.

Aang rushed to the nearest bush with Hei Bai, telling him to be quiet. They were perfectly concealed; not even a spirit could find them here.

Quinn hadn't noticed Koh yet and kept on walking quietly. Aang hoped she knew not to show any emotion.

_At least she's okay_.._, _Aang thought to himself.

* * *

Quinn thought she had heard some rustling in the bush behind her, but decided to ignore it. It could have been a rabbit spirit or something...

She kept on walking thinking to herself in her head..._show no emotion. Show no emotion._

Suddenly, a giant face appeared right in front of her. It was attached to a huge centipede-like body.

If Quinn was not expecting something like this; she would have screamed causing her to lose her face... but she stayed in control.

"Hello mighty spirit" she said. "I'm Quinn, and I don't mean any harm...I just..."

"I know who you are" The booming voice said. "It has been a long time since I added a child's face to my collection..." he told me and in a second, he "blinked" and changed faces from a female Noh mask, a white face with red lips and grey eye markings to a curly-tailed blue-nose face.

_That face was probably from the monkey earlier, _Quinn thought to herself, _her_ face remaining expressionless.

_How do I even get myself into these things..._

"I don't want to cause you any trouble... I just want to get out of the spirit world...with my face... still on my head..." she told the spirit. She was extremely nervous and she knew that the Koh knew.

"So if I go that way" she pointed back the way she came. "And you go that way" she pointed the opposite way of where she was going. "We won't bother each other." She was about to smile at the spirit but then stopped herself just in time. The spirit "blinked' again and changed faces to an old man's face with a white moustache and blue eyes.

"I want your face" he said as he faced away from Quinn. "So I'll give you a deal..." Koh started "If you can escape me...I'll let you go..."

"Huh?"

The spirit turned around again, putting his face directly in front of Quinn's; except this time he had a blue obi face; similar to the blue spirit mask Zuko wore. Quinn remained emotionless despite his attempts at scaring her.

"But if you don't escape me..." he smiled menacingly.

Quinn knew this was probably a good time to start running.

* * *

_**Hello!**_

**I did just realize that my description doesn't _really_ fit the story...but oh well**

**thanks for the reviews, I do welcome _anything_ that you have to say (as all the authors do on this site..) and I do try to write a chapter everyday (just for those of you who were wondering..)**

**thanks again ^_^**

**-vanessa**


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn ran.

She couldn't stand this anymore. She missed home. She missed Aang. And now she was going to lose her face to a spirit.

She kept running.

She could hear the spirit running after her. She couldn't see where she was going, the fog thicker than ever before.

She was gasping for air, her legs felt like jelly. She felt herself going slower and slower.

Until finally, she collapsed. She couldn't run any further.

The spirit laughed and closed the distance between him and Quinn. He got right up in my face.

"Prepare to die, little girl" he smiled and then everything went black.

I couldn't see. I couldn't smell. I couldn't open my mouth. I didn't have a mouth. I didn't have a face.

_No_

* * *

"Quinn!"

Aang was running towards Quinn, but was he too late? The spirit was gone. He had watched as Quinn had tried to run from him but collapsed, and he saw how the spirit started circling her; getting nearer and nearer. Had he taken Quinn's face? He had reached her: her body crumpled on the ground.

"Quinn?"

Her head was in her hands, and she shook her head. Then all of a sudden, Koh's face appeared from the thick fog. No...Not Koh's face. _Quinn's _face. He smiled at me; an evil grin; and then disappeared again.

_No_

She started crying, well Aang thought she was crying. He couldn't see her face, she was hiding it with her hands, but he could see the tears.

She didn't have a face and it was all Aang's fault.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update: my internet's been down for a few weeks.**

**A****nd I'm sorry for the short chapter but I literally have no inspiration right now, the worst writes block I've ever had.**

**anyway, will be updating next chapter (hopefully) really soon.**

**see ya later ;)**

**-ness**


End file.
